Camp Tales X
by soulripper13
Summary: this following is a collection of M rated oneshots for my Camp Tales saga, note this stories contain sexual content (Now all stories will be canon to main plot unless stated otherwise)
1. Catching Up (Andy X Mimi)

(This takes place during Camp Tales 3: chapter 9)

Mimi had just Pounced on Andy who was only in his boxers as she was running her hands aross his chest as she crawled up him as the bulge in his drawers was forming

Umm, Looks like someone is excited" mimi replied letting herself fall as a weight of her crotch was pushing against his member aginst her beltline as she roating her hips as she scooted down sliding the waist of his boxers down as his penis poked out, mimi couldn't help but giggle running her hands down it, it was hard as wood

"I've waited _years_ for this moment" Mimi replied gripping the shaft with her hands as she was moving them up and down cuasing Andy to smile as he laid on his bed

"You sure, you've never done this before?" Andy asked

"I've been saving myself just for you" Mimi replied placing her lips on the stick she began sliding her mouth on it as Andy reached the covers tossing them over Mimi as she began sucking.

The young panda was in pleasure as she slid her hand down the crotch of her panties as she had begun pressing her lips with the intent of fingering as Andy looked at her

"Don't touch it" Andy ordered as Mimi retrived her hands and continued sucking off Andy as he smiled

"Show me that beautiful body of yours" Andy requsted as Mimi stopped briefly and began fiddling her uniform pulling it overhead wearing only Red panties and a training bra as she was still under the covers and began sucking again as Andy groaned ejaculating in Mimi's mouth as she crawled up to him, half irrataed with her checked puffed

"Be a good girl and swallow it" Andy said pinching her nose as she gulped down the liquid in a deep breath

"You know you liked it" Andy said as Mimi unhooked her training bra letting it fall on Andy's chest showing her undeveloped breasts

"Your turn" Mimi replied

"Mimi, I've told you, Andy Chang doesn't eat pussy" Andy replied as she shrugged fine, guess I'm doing this myself" Mimi replied sliding her fingers down

"Don't touch it" Andy repeated

"But i want to cum" Mimi pouted

"You will cum, I promise; you just need to be a good girl and wait" Andy pulling her down on him as he slid his finger up her anus firmly

"ooh, I like that" Mimi said getting aroused as Andy contined the fingering as he was licking her chest

"I've never dreamed of it being _this_ good" Mimi replied as Andy pulled out his finger rubbing Mimi's Pussy, with was swollen from the please

"Yes, There" Mimi said as Andy was pressing the tip aginst her lips

"Kuey!" Andy exclamied about to push her down on his shaft as Mimi was panting with anticipation  
"Andy are you okay?" The heard from the outside as Mimi's face turned red

"Damn it, Who the hell is interrupting my seduction" Mimi replied


	2. In the Hotspring (Tusk X Amber)

(This takes place after Camp Tales 3)

Tusk was in Refried Cabin doing pushups

"Sixty-Six, Sixty-Seven, Sixty-Eight, Sixty-Nine" Tusk said as he phone was ringing

"Damn it, Who the hell in interrupting my Push-Ups" Tusk said getting as he pulled out his phone

"It was a Text from Amber which read

 _Meet at at the Hotspring, Come Alone_

Tusk closed the Phone as he sighed changing into his Trunks, putting on uniform on over his swimwear as he left the cabin

"Hey Tusk, where are you going? Steven asked working on the Bean Can as Andy and Jack were chilling in the Pot drinking sodas

"I'm going out for a walk" Tusk replied walking thru the woods to the tarp which covered the Hotspring. Tusk pulled up the Tarp sticking his foot in the warm water as he took as uniform off wearing only his shorts. he hopped in pulling out his which had no texts as he messaged Amber

 _Where are you_

Tusk seent the text tossing his phone on the piles of clothes as he felt two hands cupping his eyes

"I say,Guess who old chap" Amber replied in a British tone

"By your smooth hands, i know It's you" Tusk said moving the hands down seeing Amber in her uniform

"You getting in" Tusk asked as she undid her uniform wearing her purple suit as he whistled watching her get in

"Tusk, I have another reason for asking you here" Amber said nervous

"What?" Tusk asked

"You know I really like you right?" Amber asked rubbing her shoulder as he nodded

"I Want to give you my virginity" Amber replied

"You serious" Tusk looked at her shocked

"It's a big request, I know" Amber said blushing from embarassment

"I'll do it" Tusk replied wrapping his hands around Amber as he laid her on her back

"Keep the suit on" Tusk requested scooting the crotch over exposing her pussy which was covered in a bush of pink hair

"Just be gentle, it is my _first_ time afterall" Amber replied as tusk lowered the band of his trunk letting his meat poke out

"Just tell me to stop, if it gets to intense" Tusk replied lining the tip as he began squeezing his way inside as Amber let out a painful shriek clenching her fingers in the dirt. The head of Tusk's shaft was pushing thru her insides

"Damn, you're tight" Tusk replied straining to push as the head made it to the othside poking into her womb.

"You want me to stop?" Tusk asked seeing the juices leaking from Amber's vagina

"No,I'm fine" Amber replied as he shrugged pulling back and thrusting foreward as the Rabbit was moaning

"It's so Thick, hurry I don't think i can take it much longer" Amber gasped as tusk grabbed her legs holding them in a spread as he was pushing

"Come on, you're almost there" Tusk replied as Amber pushed him off causing hisdick to pop out as she had a massive orgasm. Tusk was watching the thick liquid pushing out of her vagina as she was breathing deeply

"I Can't feel my toes" Amber replied


	3. Before Bedtime (Patsy)

(This takes place during Camp Tales 5: between chapters 7 and 8)

Patsy made it back to her cabin noticing her cabin mates as entered the cabin warm from the night she just had with Lazlo

"What an amazing night" Patsy said bubbling with happiness, after this time she finally got a date, all-be-it a simple round of mini golf but it was still a date, this was proved by the fact _he_ kissed _her_ this time.

Patsy was wondering where her cabinmates were but she didn't care as she undid her uniform letting it fall to the floor before hanging it up.

"I'll see them later" Patsy replied She was standing wearing only her pink panties and training bra as he grabbed her nightgown and climbed up the ladder to her bunk as she laid on the thick covers. It was Now that Patsy noticed she was actually wet from all that has occured

"Guess The date was sucess" Patsy giggled as she placed her hand on the front of her underwear gently tapping her pussy which was aroused from the thoughts of Lazlo.

"I know what I'm doing tonight" Patsy thought as she slowly unrolled the panties exposing her firm pussy she she slid under her covers as she began pushing her fingers in wiggling around inside as she faintly moaned as she became more wet she took a break.

"Just let me get this off" Pasty stated as she withdrew her wet fingers as she began sucking on them before she unhooked her bra setting it down as she began squezzing her small perky breasts softly as she thought of the Monkey that she loved

"Lazlo, one day you will know _how much_ I love you" Patsy said under her beath as she opened a drawer next to her bed putting the clothes in as she pulled out a wooden box and unlocked it with a key she wore around her neck as she pulled a big flashlight out of the box, smiling as she unscrewed the cap and a dildo slid out as she screwed it to the flashlight. Patsy flicked the switch on the flashlight as the toy began vibrating.

"Guess it _has_ been a while" Patsy said gripping the head with her other hand feeling the pulsating as she flicked it up bring the toy down to her neithers

"Okay, let's take this nice and slow" the mongoose said before slowly pushing it in. She was aleadry aroused so it slid in rather easy as it as the base was pressed aginst her clit.

"Now for the main event" Patsy giggled flicked the switch causing the rubber dick to rumble as she laid down squeezing her legs under the covers as she put her hand back on her breasts, this time pinching her hardened nipples letting the toy do it's work as she squirmed under the covers from pleasure. She picked up her pillow holding tightly on her chest.

"Yeah, That's the spot" patsy said feeling the pulsating deep in her

Patsy was imagining Lazlo naked infront of her as she had a huge orgasm, she reached for the toy turning it off and pulling it out as a wet squishing sound was heard, patsy's inner thighs and crotch area of her bedsheets were coated in cum as she brought to toy up to her mouth

"Wow, that was a big one" Patsy observed amazed by the amount of cum she produced as she proceeded to suck thetoy clean. afterwards she unscrewed the dildo placing it back in the flashlight handle as she screwed the lens back on placing it in the box locking it before placing it in her drawer.

Patsy pulled up her panties over her soaked pussy before rolling on her side exuasted as she began dozing off into her dreams.


	4. Showertime (Rachel X Terri)

(This takes place during Camp Tales 5 chapter 8)

Gretchen just left the showers as Rachel and Terrifield were still showering. Racheal was washing out her hair As Terrifield was scrubbing herself with a wooden brush

"Rachel, You want me to wash your back?" The green tapir offered as Rachel turned around exposing her back

"Just don't be so rough this time" The groundhog stated as Terrifeild ran the brush aginst Rachel's back getting it all covered in suds as Rachel put her hands against the wall as Terrifield kept scrubbing her

"I know you like it Rachel" Terrifield said smiling as Rachel was blushed

"You know all my favorite spots Terri" Racheal said relaxed

"I Like that name" The Tapir replied getting behind Rachel and hugging her as she moved the brush to Rachel's stomach

"I all ready got my stomach" Rachel giggled who was really ticklish

"Looks like someone is having a good time" Terrifeild replied as Rachel was laughing

"Terri Please" Rachel asked catching her breath

"My Turn" Rachel said as Terrifield handed her the brush as she grabbed the wooden handle an the Groundhog turned around kissing Terrifield.

"Wait just a minute" Terrifield said walking to the door locking it as she made her way back to Rachel who holding the brush as the two continued

The two Squirrels from cabin 6 had a very intimate relationship which they managed to keep to themselves. The only camper who actually ever caught them in the acy was Honey and she was well...Honey. Rachel put the brush down where there bushes were touching as Rachel moved it up and down, the brush scrubbing their pussies as they both turned on by this getting wet

"Bend over" Rachel requested as Terrifield giggled doing so as Rachel gently tapped Terrifield's buttocks with the brush end before turning it around holding the handle right to the Tapir. the groves in the handle was rubbing against Terrifeild's niether as Rachel grining holding against pussy, pushing it into Terrifield as her eyes opened wide

"Oh I love that" the Tapir responded as Rachel was twisting it around her insides

"Oh Rachel I don't know how long I can take it Terrifeld said as Rachel pulled out the brush sitting it on the floor as she rolled Terrifield on the bench getting on top of her gyrating her hips as Terrifeld groaned from the pressure as Rachel began fingering herself

"Come on Terri, cum for me" Rachel said bumping up and down as the tapir gripped Rachel's sides emitting an orgasm as Rachel did the same as they sat there, their crotches coated in eachother's juices as Rachel lowed herself as the two kissed, their pussies still firmly pressed against eachother

"We should get dressed, we don't want to miss the fight" Terrifield responded wiping her skin off with a cloth

"Good call" Rachel added doing the same as they finished their shower getting dressed.


	5. Where They Left Off (Andy X Mimi)

(This takes place after Camp Tales 5)

Andy and Mimi were walking back from the mess hall

"What an interesting day" Andy said as Mimi held his hand

"Now it's just _you_ an _me_ " Mimi repled putting her hand in Andy's back pocket

"I Think we should finish where we left off" Andy said smacking Mini's rear as she let out a gasp pinning him to the wall

"Let's go" Mimi replied as Andy escorted her to the cabin

"When did you boys get a hot tub?" Mimi asked running her fingers in the water

"We gonna sit here and babble?" Andy asked opening the door as Mimi entered undoing her uniform

"keep it on, It looks good on you" Andy said loking the cabin door

"You really want to do me in my uniform" Mimi blushed

"You look really cute in it" Andy said escorting Mimi on his bed as she bent over in doggystyle postion shaking her puffy tail, giving Andy a view up her skirt showing her dark red panties

"Let's skip the foreplay this time" Mimi said pulling down her underwear as Andy ran his fingers thru her pussy

"Oh that's new" Mimi said impressed as Andy shoved his finger up making a hook shape and scraping her walls

"Oh Andy, Right there!" Mimi said getting warmed up as he spanked her firmly spreading her lips with his thumbs looking at her juicy privites

"I've been saving this just for you, and it's all you can eat" Mimi said smiling

"Mimi, i've told you countlessly I _don't_ eat pussy" Andy replied firmly

"Come on, I've been waiting for this moment for years, just let me have this" Mimi begged as Andy thought it over

"I'll do it, but I want something in return" Andy stated

"Anything" Mimi replied as Andy whispered his demads into Mimi's ears

"Fine" The Panda replied as Andy cracked his knckles crawling inbetween Mimi's legs as his nose was right to her pussy as he began slurping on her as she shrieked feeling Andy's tounge caressing her inside she she gripped the pillow tightly as she began shaking rapidly

"Yeah, use that tounge" Mimi said cumming all over Andy's lower face as he he pulled back wiping his mouth

"Sorry" Mimi giggled seeing the juice dripping off his chin as he looked blankly at her

"My turn" Andy said pulling out his dick which was hard as he lined it up with Mimi's pussy like they had done before

"If anyone interuppts us, I'm gonna flip" Mimi said as Andy pushed it in causing the panda to shake in pleasure as Mimi was in a loss of words as Andy had begun thrusting

" ...finally" Mimi said low on breath as Andy was thumping her as she was twisting in turning

"Deeper" Mimi requested as Andy went all the way this his balls were pressing against her, his head thru the canal and in her womb as she had another orgasm

"Now it's your turn, drink it all" Andy said pulling out as Mimi crawled around while Andy slid it into her mouth releasing his load and hearing her gulp it down as she was sucking him dry, getting the remainder out as she pushed him off

"Tasted better that time?" Mimi said confused

"Well they say everyone loves their own brand" Andy replied as the two cuddled on the bed.


	6. Sexual Domanance ( Jack X Gretchen)

(This takes place after Camp tales 6)

Jack and Gretchen we at the Prickly Pines gym, which was under renovations. The relation between the two had grown as they had a newly found respect for eachother's skill. Jack was wearing Blue shorts and his blue gloves, gretchen was wearing black shorts a white shirt and black gloves

"Come on Gretchen, show me what you can do" Jack replied as the gator threw some jabs at Jack as he wiped his face

"Not bad" The Kangaroo complimented. after boxing the two were sitting on the bench taking their gloves off as Jack uncapped a bottle of water taking a sip

"Want some" he offered handing the bottle as Grechen took a sip

"You can really fight" Jack said impressed by her skills as he rubbed her back

"You're pretty good yourself" Gretchen complemented as he admired her in the attire

"You look really cute in boxing attire" Jack replied as she blushed

"I'm not cute, don't lie" She replied as they both picked up bags which had a change of clothes. The two went the showers which noticed there was only one which was a co-ed shower. They both shrugged nervously

"Well this is perdiciment" Jack replied as Gretchen shrugged rubbing her arm nervously

"Let's just get this over with" Jack said entering the shower room with Gretchen as they were both getting undressed. they tried to keep eyes to themselves but couldn't resist looking as Jack and Gretchen noticed the other looking at them.

"Hey, eyes up here" Gretchen said looking at Jack as he looked up

"Sorry, I'm just not used to seeing a beautiful girl naked" Jack replied as gretchen walked

"You really do, think I'm beautiful?" Gretchen asked

"And skilled, strongwilled" Jack replied as she put a finger on his lip

"Stop talking" The gator said as she suddenly made out with him as Jack was suprised but enjoying it

"Listen, cause I never thought I'd say this to a Bean but I Like you" Gretchen replied pinning him to the wall

"Whoa, this is differnt" Jack said

"I want to be with you, but You can't tell _anyone_ about us, I have a reputation" Gretchen confirmed grabbing his throat as his eyes widened

'Okay?" Jack said low on breath confused yet getting the message as she pushed him on the floor landing on his back as she postioned herself on top of him

"You keep quiet and I will be really good to you" Gretchen said as a sense of lust coming over the gator

"I never expected this side of you, I Like it" Jack replied as she was firmly jerking him to make him hard. she succeded spreading her legs apart as her tail was tapping his thigh as she pushed down on him letting the shaft penatrate her as she pinned his shoulders pushing down on Jack as he was amazed by Gretchen's raw strength. she wasn't holding back, This gator girl was proving her sexual domanance as the thrusting continued. Gretchen was shaking, in pleasure as Jack grunted as the cum built up as he released his load filling up grtechen as she sprayed her juices all over his loins both panting heavy. the lust in the gator subsided as her sense of logic came back to her. Gretchen started lifting herself off Jack's flacid dick as a wet sqiushy noise was heard

"Jack, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me" Gretchen replied sorry as he bushed it off

"Sorry, I enjoyed it; i some how expected you to be the dominant type" Jack replied as she blushed

"It's a gator thing" she replied as she was still on him. the two shared their first kiss, as gretchen was careful not to hurt him with her teeth.


	7. The Cave ( Steven X Suzie)

(This takes place after Camp Tales 6)

The sun was beating down as Steven as Suzie were walking down a dirt path which led away from the camp as the two were holding hands. A really close relationship had devloped between them, both being canines they were natually attracted to eachother

"So where did you learn to be so good with machines?" Suzie asked as the stepped over a huge tree root

"I've always been good with kind of stuff, never went to school" Steven replied as they sat on the root

"You're really smart" Suzie complemented

"I'm not smart, just handy, I'm terrible with computers, data and all that" Steven corrected her

"But you can build almost anything" Suzie replied

"I understand parts, that's it" Steven replied rubbing the poodle's back as she let out a sound of relief as she pointed to a lake half the size of Leaky Lake with a waterfall running into it

"That's my favorite spot" Suzie said standing up, playfully dragging Steven by his arm as they were right close to eachother

"I Really Like you hair" Suzie replied complemented Steven's pink mohawk as he smiled

'Thanks, your's looks nice to" Steven replied complementing Suzie's black hair running his fingers thru it as she blushed

"they both knew the other liked them as they stood their

"Steven" Suzie tried to say but the Poodle decided to make the first move thru actions and not words, kissing Steven as he was shocked but returned the kiss. I wasn't a simple peck either, it was really wet. Steven put his hands on her buttocks as her ears perked up blushing as she did the same

"Why don't we do take a dip under the waterfall" Suzie said as steven agreed. The two scouts took of their uniforms. Steven was in red boxers and Suzie in a pair of purple panties and matching training bra

"You first" the poodle suggested

"Only if you go topless first" the wolf repleid as she unhooked her bra as Steven looked at her dark nipples

"Let's just do it at the same time" Steven added as they undressed standing their naked as he held her hand as they both walked in the lake. she showed him a cave in the rock wall hidden behing the waterfall which was a seperate room as they went in, no doubt they were alone and out of view as the two kept going about their physical encounted as suzie placed her hand on Steven's penis gently squeezing his knot as he could practically smell the heat coming off her

"I Think we both know what comes next" Suzie said putting her hand on the side of wall proping herself up in doggystlye postion spreading her legs as she wagged her tail gesturing for Steven as he placed his hand on her crotch spreading it taking a sniff of the air which was reminscent of her lavander scented purfume mixed with her arouma as his dick shot up lining the tip with her

"wait the poodle said as he stopped

"I'm saving that for later, use the other one...okay" Suzie stated as steven shrugged, anal sex could be fun to try out as he pressed the tip in her rear as she squirmmed, compressing him with her tight muscles as his knot swelled up in her as the thrusting continued until he let out a grunt climaxing as he pulled his soft stick out and taking a deep breath.


	8. The Next Step ( Lazlo X Patsy)

(This takes place after Camp Tales 8)

"Lazlo and Patsy were swapping spit under the moonlight as Patsy realised this was the perfect chance, she was alone with Lazlo, In a hidden area only she knew about surronded by darkness as she smiled

"mmm... Lazlo" The Young Mongoose stated in admiration of him, it was now or never

'You say something Pasty" Lazlo asked

"It's just whenever we're alone, that's the only _real_ time we have together" Pasty explianed

"What are you getting at?" Lazlo asked

"Lazlo, I Want you...to make love to me" The girl confessed

"WHAT?" Lazlo said shocked by her forewardness

"I Can't keep hiding this desire, It keeps getting stronger, every night I Pleasure myself to thoughts of you with my fingers and toys...I Want the REAL thing, I've just been too shy to ask" Pasty replied clearly ashamed

"Patsy, You never know if you can have something unless you ask" Lazlo admitted

"So will you take me" Patsy questioned

"I Don't want things to change between us" Lazlo said rubbing his shoulder

"They won't, what happens in this peak, stays in this peak" Patsy replied

"Let me see what I'm Working with" Lazlo replied lifting Patsy's skirts as she sat on the stump expossing her light pink colored panties with alight trim on edges as she was blushing with a grin on her face as he pulled the undergarment down exposing her niethers which were coated in a hedge of pink pubic hair.

"Aww, even your hairs are pink" Lazlo said admirng how cute it looked as she smiled

"Let Me see yours" Patsy requested as Lazlo undid the fly to his shorts letting his member poke out as she giggled. they were both still wearing their uniforms as Patsy postioned Lazlo on the stump sitting on his lap as the head of his dick was rubbing aginst her rear as she shuttered

"It feels so hot" Patsy said never feeling anything like it as Lazlo grabbed her sides slowly pushing her down as it tunneled inside her ass

"I've waited so long for this" Patsy confessed feeling Lazlo's manhood throbing in her as her tight ring squeezed him firmly as she thrust going up on down as he did the same making it a team effort as he put his hand down her blouse fumbling with her small breast

"Oh Lazlo" Patsy said in a pleasured state as she stood up popping right off him as they postioned with her facing him as he aimed it towards her bush

"Not now" Patsy stated in defense as Lazlo stuck it back in, now he was unbuttoning her shirt and pink training bra as he began sucking her breasts

"It's better than I ever imagined" Pasty said in a state of bliss from having her butt pounded as her nipples were rock hard

"Enough, time for the closing event" Patsy said as they were getting in a 69 postion, Patsys juicy pussy was right in front of Lazlo's face as she was on top

"What are you waiting for, put that tongue of yours to work" Pasty said flirting as he did so poking in her fold scooping her insides with his tounge as she ran her hand up and down his shaft getting him hard as Patsy on edge squirted all over Lazlo's face as they caught his off guard causing him to release in her face as they just stood up and looked at eachother, their juices dripping down eachother's chins.

Patsy was pulling up her Panties as Lazlo redid his fly as they wiped their faces

"You Could've Told me you were a squirter Patsy" Lazlo stated

"Where's the fun in that?" Patsy replied running finger on her chin licking it


	9. Role-playing ( Tusk X Amber)

(This take place after Camp Tales 8)

Amber was in the Prickley Pines forest carrying a bag which held her lunch as she was holding a weirdly shapped stick swinging it like sword. From an outside view it wouldn't look like much but Amber had a huge imagination, she always liked to pretend and was a big fan of roleplaying. the blue rabbit was pretending she was a warrior fighting aginst hordes of monsters, as she was in her own world.

Terrifeild and Rachel were walking thru the woods holding hands as they saw Amber doing this

"Amber, What are you doing?" Terrifeild asked as The rabbit turned seeing them holding the stick

"Would you believe I was fighting undead monsters?" Amber replied nervously as the two girls looked at her

"That's gay" Rachel stated as she and terrifield contined walking. Amber didn't ket their words get to her as she went back to her warrior routine hearing a twig snap as she drew her stick

"Come out or you will taste the magical blade of the Blue Maiden" Amber said in character as Tusk stepped out carrying logs of wood

"Oh please Blue Maiden, don't beat me over the head with your magical sword" Tusk said sarcastically as he began playing along picking up a branch pretending it was a battle axe as the two faked a fight. after wards they were sitting on a log as Amber was flirting with him, still in character

"Your fighting skills are to be admired" Amber said positioning herself on his lap as he rubbed her stomach

"And a gentleman in the art of pleasure" Amber replied smiling as he stood up

"shall i escort you somewhere fitting a maiden such as yourself" Tusk offered extendeding his hand as she sucked his two fingers licking the space between them

"If you're willing to pleasure a warrior such as myself" Amber said walking with him as they reached an old shed

"A castle, fit for a maiden" Tusk said as Amber opened her lunch pulling out a carrot she nibbled the tip

"care to join me" she offered as he did so feasting with her as she picked up a thick carrot

"I have something planned for this" She said flirtatiously as Tusk watched her panties fall around her ankles as she got on all fours crawling to Tusk as she handed the thick carrot to him and began shaking her rump smiling

"Amber, are you serious?" Tusk asked as she smiled

"I'm The Blue Maiden, who is this Amber you speak off" The rabbit asked as was looking at her, she wanted him to stay in character as he smiled seeing her genitila swayinging as he smiled spreading her butt apart placing the tip of the carrot against her anus and began pushing in as she groaned

"What an amazing feat" Amber said the Maiden praising him as it more than halfway in, after a good thirty minutes of poking her with carrot he pulled it out setting it beside her pushing his thumbs in spreading her rear

"Blue Maiden, there is so much I could do with you" Tusk complented

"That quit talking Warrior, and do" Amber demanded in her persona as Tusk undid his fly letting his dick poke out as he began pushing into her anus which was spread on by the carrot, yet still tight pleasuring both of them as she laid belly flat on the floor feeling Tusk's thick dick tearing her butt as he gently spanked her as he began shaking as he pulled out shooting his cum on her buttocks as she moaned


	10. Cabin Fever ( Jack X Gretchen)

(This takes place after Camp Tales 9)

It was a hot sunny day at Camp Kidney as Jack was the only Bean in the Refried cabin, he was sitting on his bed practicing his guitar, strumming the guitar

"Nah", it's still out of tune" he said turning the peg on his Blue V strumming the chord hearing a knock on the door

"Who is it?" Jack asked facing the door as it opened revealing Gretchen

"Gretchen, what do you want?" Jack asked plucking the strings on his guitar

"What, you automatically _assume_ I want something, I can't just stop by to say hi" The Gator replied as he gave her a stare, rolling his eyes

"Okay, I was wonder If I could use your hot tub" Gretchen replied as he nodded

'What's in it for me?" Jack asked playing a guitar lick

"How about I _don't_ kick your ass" Gretchen replied as he chuckled

"But Seriously, what's in it for me?" Jack asked as she sat beside him

"Come on" She flirted rubbing his thigh, Jack was somewhat surprised by the act, he knew they were a thing, since that day at the gym shower, but she rarely showed it

"Seriously _you_ are gonna play the innocent girlfriend card" Jack said as she shrugged in sense they both knew what was gonna happen

"I'll make it worth your while" Gretchen replied as the rubbing continued getting more close to the center, Gretchen was very strightforeward when they were alone

"I Don't know, Andy Isn't here, he Tusk and Steven went on a camp out" Jack informed as Gretchen slid her hand down Jack's shorts as she smiled

"Guess that means we are alone" She flirted batting her eyelashes, just to irratate jack with the sensitive behavior which was far from truth; he knew how brutal she was, in public _and_ in privite

"Gretchen, enough with the bush beating, let's just get to the sex" Jack replied as she smirked

"I thought you like the bush" Gretchen stated making a jab at his roots

"That... is a good comeback" Jack admitted to the girl

"You want to beat _MY_ bush, I got a ton of them" Gretchen admitted showing she actuallt had a sense of humor

"You don't have any hair down there, but good attempt" Jack said aiming the head of his guitar up her skirt lifting it exposing her panties as he put the insturment away before she pounced on him, both fully dressed

"This time I'm on top" Jack called

"Only if you be good boy and" Gretchen replied rolling on her back spreading her legs as Jack held them up as he practically ripped her panties off exposing her neithers getting on his knees scooping thru Gretchen's cold pussy with his tounge, Honestly forgot she was coldblooded as she sqirmmed getting moist from the heat of his tounge

"Mmm...slurp it _all_ up" Gretchen demanded putting her hands behind her head relaxing as jack did so with the thought that boys were so easy, just offer a little pussy, she didn't even care about using the tub anymore, she just liked showing off to Jack how much she could use him.

Jack began sliding his fingers up her rear. Gretchen felt the the poking in her anus as she shrieked from the surprise clenching the sheets spraying juice all over his face as he raised climbing over her as he pulled his dick out

"You're turn" He said rubbing the head on her chest as he slid it in her mouth as she began sucking, jack was actually amazed she was able to blow without cutting up his member with her teeth.

The Gator was actually pretty good, even skilled with her tounge as he shot a load of hot cum down her throat as he pulled out as she was sucking her fingers

"Where'd you practice, no way you're this good naturally" Jack said impressed

"That's my dirty little secret" Gretchen admitted


	11. Double ( Andy X Mimi - Steven X Suzie)

(This takes place during Camp Tales 10, Chapter 10)

Raj was playing "Let's Groove" on the DJ booth as Suzie was playfully dancing with Steven on the dance floor as he noticed Jack walking in with sodas as Amber pulled Tusk into a dance

"Damn, that dancing monkey is a superfreak" Andy complemented sipping a can of soda as raj gave him a call out as the monkey walked to the serving table

"Damn, I've never seen Lazlo be the center of attention" Steven admitted as Edward turned to him

"You get used to it" The scout stated walking away as Suzie grabbed Stevens arm playfully

"How about while they're busy watching The dancing chimp we go off and have a more privite dance" Suzie said trying to be suductive as she put her finger on Steven's collar as he smirked as everyone was focusing on the dancing as the two snuck out as they walked around holding hands as the walked to the refried as Steven jiggled the door knob

"After you" Steven gestured opening the door as suzie and steven turned on the lights, they were shocked seeing Andy laying his bed with Mimi on his lap, the bed sheets were covering where their bodies met but by her panties on the bed frame they could tell what was going on

"What'd you stop for, I Told you, go deep?" Mimi asked thrusting as she was facting Andy with her back to the door as she turned and became wide-eyed seeing the two

"You didn't see anything" Andy stated

"We'll find another place" Suzie said somewhat ashamed turning away

"You don't have to leave, uugh, more the merrier" Mimi groaned contining her pleasuing routine

"Mimi are you seri-ooh" Andy replied but was cut out but the panda twisting her body as Suzie shrugged as she and Steven looked at eachother

"Why not" they decided as Steven sat on his bed next to Suzie crawled on top of him as the wolf put his fingers down her panties

"All the way? Steven asked

"All the way" Suzie replied as Mimi stood up as she walked to the poodle

"Suzie, you never give a man "all the way" first thing" Mimi said as the Poodle along with Steven looked at the Panda

"Mimi, mind...uh... putting some clothes on" Suzie said eyeing Mimi as she giggled

"It's nothing to be ashamed of" the panda replied putting her hands on Suzie's shoulders massaging her as the poodle smiled from the feeling of the fingers pressing on her, the truth was few were powerless to Mimi's massages as the Panda set her next to Steven on his bed as she went back to Andy

"You two watch and learn" Mimi said bending over with her hands on Andy's bed as she snapped her finger

"Get back to work" Mimi ordered

"What?" Andy said irritated at the Fact Mimi was telling him what to do

"Just do it" Mimi whispered to her man trying to impress Steven and Suzie

"I'm not taking orders" Andy said getting of the bed doing his fly walking to the door

"Damn it" mimi admitted blowing the cover she made

"But with serious attitude Mimi knows a _lot_ about pleasure, she could teach you some things" Andy said locking the door

"Is that an invitation?" Mimi asked Andy

"If it's okay with them" He said as Mimi looked at the two dogsas they looked at eachother

"I'm not the boss of you" Steven stated

"I'll try anything once, but If I don't Like it, you have to stop" Suzie said as Mimi licked her lips.


	12. Under Masks ( Lazlo X Patsy)

(This takes place after Camp tales 11)

It was Night in Prickly Pines as Lazlo was sitting on the roof of one of the storiesin his Apex attire, unlike Bozco's outfit lazlo didn't have the cloak but a trench coat and a wide brimmed fedora, drawing in sketchbook as he set the pencil down looking at the drawing which was of the landscape as he looked thru the googles which had a zoom function

"This is so cool" Lazlo thought as he zoomed seeing a thug puhishing a child around as he zoomed

"looks like an easy test" Lazlo said as he put the small booklet in his pocket adjusting his voice filter and folding down the skateboard putting his feet thru the straps as it started as he skated off the roof shooting a rubber bullet at the thug as the board cracked him in the gut as the kid ran off, Lazlo poofed skating down on the street doing a grind as held out his arm knocking the thug down before he poofed athe end of the alleyway. the thug rushed at lazlo but not before a whip cracked wrapped around his wrist as the figure spun it sending the thug flying toward her as she punched him in the face knocking him out

Lazlo watched the figure walking out of the shadow revealed to be Patsy in her Pink Punishment outfit, Lazlo had heard about her but never actually seen her as she striked a sexy pose

"Hi Apex" Patsy said altering her signature phrase

"I've heard of you, Pink Punisher it is, what do you want" Lazlo stated

'Punishment, you're looking at your new partner" Patsy corrected

"Partner?" Lazlo said confused

"Look Apex, I Know who you are and I want in?" Patsy stated

"There's no way you could know who I am" Lazlo said in disbelief as Patsy walked up undoing Lazlo's mask

"Called it, and i wouldn't poof away unless you want you cover blown" She said pinning him to the wall licking his nose as he quickly pulled his mask down

"I already have a girlfriend" Lazlo cliamed hoping the Punishment would back off as rubbed her legs together

"Oh Lazlo" Patsy said pulling up her mask

"Patsy" Lazlo said as he pulled her mask back down

"Does this change things?" Patsy asked flipping him landing on top of him

"What's with your hairdo?" lazlo asked

"It's a wig" Patsy stated

"I Guess so" Lazlo stated

"Then pucker up" Patsy said as they adjusted theit masks exposingonly their mouths as the two kissed in the alleyway dipping thir tounges as she sat on the dumpster spreading her legs

"I Think we both know what comes next" Patsy said her light colored panties showing

"Very naughty of you Patsy" Lazlo complemeneted

"Please, Call me the Pink Punishment" Patsy said pulling her mask fully down as Lazlo bagan fumbling with her undergarment

"Start sucking hero" Patsy oredered as Lazlo smiled doing so as he got on his knees slurping the girl she had a dazed look on her face sweating as she felt Lazlo's magic tounge at work, the thing could unwrap a banana as she wrapped her legs around his head gripping the dumpster egde firmly as she panted eyes rolled up

"Oh Apex" Patsy shriked getting into character as she sprayed all over Lazlo's face

"That was the best one yet" Patsy said using the wipe the jucies as she rubbed her palm on the wall

"That was the _second_ time we've done it" Lazlo stated suprised

"No It was the Pink Punishment's first time, first of many, partner" Patsy flirted

"Partner" Lazlo replied as they shook hands as they realized in masks they were completly differnt people.


	13. Rough Love (Gretchen X Esmeth-Emily)

(This takes place During Camp Tales 12 chapter 4)

Gretchen noticed Esmeth staring at her as the others were gone

"Emily, I Have to ask you something?" Gretchen said a bit uneasy

"Ask" The Panther said as Gretchen coughed

"Why did you kiss me?" Gretchen asked looking away

"Why, because I really like you" Esmeth replied flipping on Gretchens bed sitting crosslegged

"Yeah, I like you too but it you know..." Gretchen trailed

"Like i said Gretchen, i _really_ like you" Esmeth replied clarifing her self as Gretchen looked at her grinning as Esmeth began undoing her pajama top as gretchen Pulled her down sharing some hot kissing action

"I've wanted to do this since that moment i laid eyes on you" Gretchen replied as Esmeth looked at her

"I was a Lion, when we first met" Esmeth said standing up pulling off Gretchen's nightgown as she tossed it aside as Gretchen pushed her down grabbing a hold of her legs practically ripping her bottom up as they both were in the panties

"I'm gonna show you how two girls do it" Gretchen said locking their legs in a postion as The gator began sissoring the young panther as Esmeth's eyes opened wide

"Whoa" the panther said getting aroused as Gretchen continued

"You like it don't you" The gator asked as Esmeth bit her knuckles

"yeah, It feels so cold and so good" Eesmeth stated in relief

"Your's feels so fucking hot" Gretchen said putting her hand over the bashing crotchs

'I Think you mean _Ducking_ " Esmeth said giggling as Gretchen's cold bloodedness and Emily's Warm bloodedness acted as a catalyst pleasuring the other as they were both wet with hard clits

"Oh Gretchen, I feel so weird" Esmeth said getting short on breath

"Cum for me Emily" Gretchen called out as the panther did so shooting a huge spray of white all over gretchen as Esmeth stood up losing enough focus to mantian her disguise as she fully aroused. Standing in her reptile form as her two long tails dangling swaying as the alien had a lustful look in her yellow eyes she picked up Gretchen with her tails throwing her acoss the room as she crashed into Patsy's bed busting her cabniet as Esmeth jumped on the matress

"My turn" the Alien said grabbing Gretchen by her legs withe her arms, holding it up as Grtechen was hanging upsidedownas the gator was getting dizzy, Esmeth's long alien tale crawled up Gretchen's waist poking deep inside the gators pussy as she bent over running her tounge across it scooping deep as The Gator was in pleasure as Esmeth started jamming her second tail in Gretchen's rear forcfully as Gretchen groaned from being streched like that as she panted from the double penetraton.

Gretchen had no idea how Esmeth was so dominant as she find away to distract her as she was able to move. She reached for Patsy's black flashlight, she know about the mongoose's secret toy as the dick poked out as she swung slamming into Esmeth's pussy putting in on the highest setting as Esmeth held onto Gretchen jumping around the cabin trashing the whole place as they landed back on gretchen's bed.

Esmeth's grip loosened as the gator fell on the matress and the tails pulled out of Gretchen giving a massive orgasm coating herself in cum as Esmeth was goaning from the rumbling plastic dick as if flew out coated in Esmeth's juices as the alien fell over as the lust subsided and logic came back to her

"Oh My gretchen, I'm so sorry" Esmeth said approching the shaking gator coated in cum

"That... was... SO MUCH FUN" The Gator said estatic

"You're not mad" Esmeth said in disbelief

"Emily, I've never had it that rough in my life, we _have_ to do it again" Gretchen sated as Esmeth pulled a sheet over their crotches

"That took a lot out of me, maybe later" Esmeth yawn falling asleep in alien form as her tail begain dangling off the side of the bed

"Yeah, later" Gretchen yawned rolling into Esmeth as they both fell asleep.


	14. Savor the Moment (Andy X Mimi)

(This takes place after Camp tales 13 ch 10)

Andy was sitting on a log in the woods poilishing his nunchucks as he swung them

"No theres still a bit of resist on the chain" Andy stated examing the weapon as he slid it in his shorts pocket as he stood up taking off his haedband examing all the badges that cluttered it as he looked at it with a sense of pride as he knotted it placing the sash back on his head as looked to a tree as mimi was walking in her scout uniform as she sat next to Andy

"Hey babe" Andy said putting his hand on her back as she smiled

"I Can't believe you earned all your badges" Mimi said resting her head on his shoulder

"How are you surprised" Andy said looking at his girlfriend

"I was just hoping we'd spend the whole summer together" Mimi said as Andy lowered his hand rubbing her buttocks

"What did i ever do to get such an amazing girlfriend" Andy said as she looked at him

"I'm The lucky one" Mimi replied blushing as the two kissed

"I This time to special" Mimi added as Andy caught the drift

"Right Here and now?" Andy asked for confirmation as she flipped landing infront of him on her knees

'I Don't know how much longer you'll be around" Mimi said fiddling with his shorts as his member poked out

"You know, even if i'm halfway across the globe you'll always be on my mind" Andy said as Mimi put her lips to work sucking Andy as he rolled back on the log in please as Mimi was doing so until he was stone hard as she eased her mouth off using her hands as she crawled up to him as Andy pleced his hands up her skirt scooting her panties down her legs as he tossed them to her as he lined the tip of his shaft against her as he placed his hands on her shoulders pushing the panda down as he pussy lips split on his stick as he pushed her down as she clung around him feeling the pulse in her as the head was rubbing against her G spot as she shuddered feeling the weird sensation she never felt before

"Oh Yeah, right there" Mimi moaned as Andy put his hands on her shit rubbing her nipples with his thumbs as he kissed her rubbing their tounges together as she shrugged bouncing on him as he groaned pushing her off shooting all over her underside as squealed getting up as Andy noticed the goo dripping down her legs

That was amazing, I mean it" Mimi said panting as Andy handed her the panties

"keep them" You've earned them" Mimi said as he looked at her

"What am I gonna do with panties" he said tossing them to her as she used them to wipe the coated the coated her underside and her inner dress holding up the balled

undergarment as she approached him sliding it into his pocket giving him a look as she scooped her fingers across the mess licking them pointing them to Andy

"You want me to lick that?" Andy said eyeing the fluid on her fingers as he slid them in his mouth

"You know you like my taste" Mimi said running her finger on his tongue as he wiggled it between her fingers as she withdrew them

"See you later stud" Mimi said walking away as her hips swayed as he eyed his perfect girl. considering he not be around that much longer


	15. Acorn Pickers (Terri X Rachel X Mimi)

(This Take place during Camp Tales 14)

It was night time in Cabin 6 as Mimi was reading one of her magizines laying on her bed as she heard a shrill giggle coming from Terri as the Tapir's eyes rolled up her stomach and everything and everything below as she shreiked as Rachel surfaced from the cover as mimi throw her pillow at them

"Would you two _please_ keep it down?" Mimi asked closing her magazine

"Excuse us for exposing our feelings" Rachel said a bit pissed

"Yeah Mimi can't you be happy for us" Terri replied

"It's not that, I persoanlly don't care, in fact I've been known to dabble around with girls myself" Mimi admitted

"Yeah, You're Bisexual, it's no Suprise" Rachel stated

"It's not that that I don't mind watching tyou two, in fact with honesty, it often turns me on, but could you just tone it down" Mimi proposed as Rachel got off the bed wearing white undergarments as she walked to Mimi's bed

"You Hear that Terri" Rachel said striking a sexy pose

"This turns her on" Rachel teased

"It turns _me_ on" Terri said bringing her fingers into her wet pink panties arousing herself as Rachel pounced Mimi as the Panda easily overpowered the groundhog pinning her grinning as Rachel looked as Mimi slid her fingers down Rachel's Belly

"My Turn" The panda said scooping her fingers deep into Rachel as he eyes opened wide as she grunt as Mimi was fast with her fingers as he eyes opened wide

'Rachel, do you know what the G Spot is?" Mimi asked as she reluctantly shook her head

"it's an area in the vagina said to be extremely senisitive, providing the best orgasms" Mimi explained wiggling her fingers

"I've heard about it, Isn't It just a myth" Terrifield stated

"No, Terri, the Gspot is very real, And it's right HERE" Mimi demonstrated scooping her fingers as Rachel shrieked

"EEYYAAAHHHH!" The Grounhog screamed plastering the sheets as Mimi pulled her up as she walked back to her bed sore as Mimi sucked her fingers coated in thick goop. Terri was on her knees playing with herself pinching her nipple with her left fingers as her Rand Hand with in the crotch of her panties doing what She saw pressing her G Spot falling over as he body gave out. Mimi scoot over picking her magazie as she continued reading

"You two take a shower, you smell like cum" Mimi stated as the two smiled wrapping in towel

"Mimi, thanks you SO MUCH for showing us that" Terri said grateful for beingtold the secret of the Fabled G Spot

"No problem, now let me get back to reading" Mimi said eyes in her magazine as The groundhg looked to her tapping her shoulder as The panda turned to her

"Mimi, would you like to join our "Acorn Pickers" group" Rachel asked offering her a spot in their group

"What are the "Acorn Pickers" group" Mimi asked confused having never heard of it

"It's our undergroud lesbainal group" Terri explianed as Mimi thought

"Why is it called that?" Mimi asked

"Acorn Pickers, because we're squirrel scouts and Acorn is slang for clitoris" Rachel explained

"No It isn't" Mimi replied

"It's just a name, are you in or not?" Rachel asked Mimi as she thought

"But I'm not even fully gay" Mimi explained in defense

"No But you're Bisexual, so you DO like girls" Rachel explained as Mimi did accept that

"I'll consider it, but seriously, take a shower" Mimi said as the two left for the shower as Mimi shook her head

"I'll never fully understand those two" Mimi stated reading as the two headed for the showers.


	16. Wolf Love (Steven X Shira)

(This take place during Camp Tales 15 ch10)

Shira was showcasing her place to Steven as the two were playing the arcade cabinet as Shira gently swung her hips bumping into Steven as they entered their score as they walked away from the cabinet

"You want to see something cool?" Shira asked pushing a button as the lights turned off and the colored lamps turned on flooded the room as a mash of colors as Shira's was standing under blacklight in which the room was caoted with scribbles as her fur was glowing giving her a sepectral apperance as he whistled in admiration of the set up

"You look amazing under Blacklight" Steven admited as she took off her glasses sitting them on the nightstandas she walked to Steven putting her arms on her sholders kissing him firmly as she in a daze as she gently put her hands on his shirt

"Do you mind... you know if I- go ahead" Replied as she pullied his shirt over head admiring her chest as he pull her sweater off exposing her chest looking at it putting his hand on her breast as she pulled him down as he land on top of her on the circular bed

'Watch this" The white wolf stated pushing a button as the bed began to turn

"Rotating bed, so cool" Steven admitted as the two continued making out as he began pulling down her denim short expoising her light red panties as Steven held her legs up rubbing the center with his thumb as she smiled getting up

"I Want to put on a little show for you, if you wouldn't mind" She said slipping back into her nervous personality

"I Would love to see it" Steven replied as she did a handstand cartwheeling off the bed in motion landing on her feet as he clapped as she reached for a pipe hanging on the ceiling lifting herself up and spreading her legs as far as they'd do as his eyes opened wide as did an arry of moves hanging as she instructed for Steven to take his shorts off and lay flat down on the bed in his boxers as began swinging letting go as she landing on him their bodies smashing together as they both groaned in a mild pain

"let's not do that again" Steven said lifting her legs up pulling off the panties which were moist as he finally saw he pussy coated in the white fur beaming like a ghost as he did the same

"So What exactly do you want us to do, should we throw in some foreplay, or just get to the good part?" Steven asked as the bed spun with the both on it

"I Like the Good part" Shira replied rolling on her hands and knees spreading her legs and shaking her rump as he smiled seperating the lips with her finger as he was jerking his member getting it hard running the tip between her lips dipping it right aginst her bum

"Where do you want it?" Steven

"Where do I want it first, suprise me" Shira stated as he nodded pushing into her butt grabbing her sides thrusting deep into Shira as her fur was glowing as she groaned, his knot smacking against her as she recoiled in arousal feeling the warmth of the male wolf as her wrirst gave as she supported herself with her arm

"Oh Fuck" The girl groaned as he pulled out his shaft for her her butt still hard as he pulled her on top of him as she postioned herself in a 69 wrapping her lips around the pole with her tounge as she proceed bringing his maw to her lips slurping the girls neithers as her eyes widened as she slid the meat from her mouth jerking him off, putting her mouth back in as a huge load shot down her throat as she srpayed all over Steven's face as she off smiling as the goo dripped for her mouth as she swallowed it licking her mouth as he did the same. after that the two slept next to eachother, feeling their warm bodies watching the ceiling


	17. Birthday Present (Tusk X Amber)

(This takes place during Camp Tales 17 chapter 7)

Tusk felt Ambers warm hug around him

"This was so sweet of you, a bit weird but still sweet" Tusk replied as Amber put the cupcake in the box closing it as she picked it up

"Follow me" She said escorting him thru the house to an old bedroom

"Looks real doesn't it" Amber said holding the mask on her hand

"Kind of tacky" Tusk repliedas Amber slapped it on and pulled him down on her as the both landed on the bed kissing as the rabbit smiled

"Happy Birthday" she replied laying on her back putting her hand on the waist of his shorts udoing his fly, giggling as his meat poked out as Amber gently grabbed it

"You don't mind if I do" Amber asked

"Not at all" Tusk replied to her

"Rwar" The rabbit said in character, playing with his dick softly twisting the head as he laid over her getting hard as she tapped it against the chest of her torn up zombie shirt

"It's so thick and hot, can't believe iv'e never noticed" Amber replied gripping it with hand jerking him hard as he grabbed it aiming to Amber's lip as she smiled pulling the bottom of the mask up exposing her mouth running her tongue across it as her mouth wrapped around it as he began thrusting softly down her throat as she gurgled on it

"You like that?" Tusk asked as she held a thumbs up firmly sucking as a load shot out flooding her mouth as he pulled out as white goop dripped from her mouth as she wiped it on the back of her hand

"Tasty, you close your eyes, I Have another suprise for you" Amber replied standing up as Tusk closed his eyes

"No peeking" Amber said undoing her zombie outfit letting it fall to the ground as she proceeded undressing

"You Can look now" Amber said as he opened his eyes seeing her only in her pink panties admiring, seeing her naked for the first time

"You look beautiful" Tusk said amazed as she tossed the mask on the floor doing a sexy pose

"Unwrap you present" She said sitting over him in a 69 heading back to his dick as he pulled her panties down her legs tossing them aside firmly grabbing his leg as he began rubbing his fingers across her opening

"Oh that feels good" Amber said as he spread her lips open with his left hand

"It's so tight" Tusk said putting two fingers from her right hand it twisting them as she began shaking

"Ooaahh, Right there" Amber said as he speed up his hand thrusting making a wet splashing noise

"Let's crank things up a little" Tusk said taking his left hand of Amber's lips pressing against her butt as he was brushing her pink puffy tail

"Does double penetration intrest you?" Tusk asked wanting her permission to enter

"It's your birthday, sweetie, it's all yours" Amber replied as he pressed his two fingers into her rear earning a gasp

"Damn, It's so hot" Tusk said thrusting his arms slamming into both holes as she stood up causing him to pull his fingers out as she laid down spreading her legs

"Come get your cake" She opening the box wipping some frosting off the cupcake placing it on her genitilia

"What did I do to get suck a kinky girlfriend" tusk replied licking the pink frosting off her as she was shaking as he proceeded eating her out as she wrapped her arms around him firmly holding as she had a huge orgasm as they both sat there, Tusk withdrew his face coated in frosting and cum

"Best cupcake ever" Tusk replied as as Amber wiped her finger across his lips collecting a sample sucking on her finger as she handed him the remainder of the dessert.

"Happy Birthday cutie" Amber said


	18. In The Mud (Jack X Gretchen)

(This taks place during Camp Tales 18 Chapter 6)

"What do you want to see?" Jakk asked Gretchen as she shrugged

"Nothing Cheesy" she replied

"How about Saints Row: Resurrection, it's a great flick" Jakk stated

"I've never seen the first one but allright" Gretchen stated as they walked to the ticket taker

"Two for the next showing of resurrection" Jakk stated as they were each handed a ticket

"next showing is 45 minutes" the man said

"Thank you" Gretchen replied as they walked her smiling

"So how do we waste 45 minutes?" Jakk asked Gretchen as she glared at him hungry

"I think we both know the answer to that, only question is where and what postion" she replied looking for a place where they wouldn't be disturbed as she lead him in the woods to a huge mud puddle

"This is my own personal spot

"Do we have to do it in the mud?" Jakk asked

"Don't tell me you're scared to get dirty" she replied

"It's not that it's just- trust me there is nothing better than warm mud on your skin" The gator replied as he sighed causing her to smile pulling him down with her in the mud making a large splash as she scooted back covered from the chest down

"I'm not eating that" Jakk replied as she laid on her back spreading her legs

"At least rub it for me" Gretchen teased as Jakk put his hand on the crotch of Gretchen's panties circling his fingers over the garment as he felt her clit getting hard

"Oh, I Love that" She replied

"You are a weird girl, but i love you regradless" he replied withdrawing his hand as he undid his shorts

"Please, give it to me hard" She replied

"I Never thoght i'd hear you say please" Jakk replied pulling off her panties and probing her moist pussy with the head of his meat as her eyes opened

"IT'S SO HOT!" Gretchen outbursted feeling the warmth of it as it always seemed to impress her as he was doing her missonary in the mud pit as he was pounding as the wet sounds of their flesh meeting was enough to turn them on

"I...lo.. Love you... so much Jakk,... now FUCK... ME!... HARDER!" She screamed clinging to him her tail whacking the ground making a beat as he was pinching her nipples as she squirmed

"That Feels... SO GOOD" She moaned on edge as he used his finger poking her butt as she groaned

"OH Jakk, I'M GONNA SQUIRT" She replied gasping as fluid sprayed as he just held her pulling out as he released on her front as she smiled gasping

"How...much time?" Gretchen asked as Jakk checked his watch

"20 minutes" He replied

"You wanna go again?" She asked jokingly. as he chuckled

"Maybe later, we should probaly clean off, you wouldn't happen to know a place we can wash up?" Jakk asked.

"As a matter of fact i happen to know a nice hotspring, we should check it out sometime" She replied.

"After drying off the two went back to the theater and entered the movie as Gretchen held her bucket of popcorn

"Best Date Ever" She replied

"But the movie hasn't even started" Jakk stated.


	19. The Two Bears (Mimi X Millie)(1 of 2)

(Takes place during Camp tales 19 Chapter 8 (1/2))The Campers were in the lounge talking about snow games they were gonna play as in the sauna Mimi and Millie we changing in the sauana

"So Mimi Tell me about yourself, If you don't mind" Millie requested wearing her towel as she sat on the bench next to the Panda

"What do you want to know" Mimi asked grabbing a laddle of water pouring it over the hot rocks as steam filled the room as Millie shrugged

"Tell me about you your home life, friends, family, the basic stuff" Millie stated

"We'll I'm visting with the scouts, I Live in the town of Westridge, with my Mom and Dad, we own a resturant, Chinese, And I have an amazing boyfriend" Mimi said undoing the chopsticks from her bun hairdo as it fell to her shoulders

"Your boyfriend, what's he like?" Millie asked rubbing her legs as Mimi sat back against the wall

"Andy, He's just Perfect, everything about him, It like a match made in heaven, He's strong, kind, A natural born leader... good in bed" Mimi giggled

"Do tell" Millie said interested as Mimi proceded to tell Millie a segment on their more raunchy adventures as she noticed Millie shaking with her hand under the towel running her fingers in a circular motion over the crotch of her light blue cotton panties creating a damp spot as Millie was blushing with embarassment

"I'm sorry, It just that story ...it's so hot" Millie said as both she and Mimi sweaty from the heat of the steam as Mimi looked away before turning back smiling

"It's Okay, I don't mind, I actually enjoying watching girls" Mimi confessed

"I Thought you had a boyfriend" Millie said confused

"I'm Bi, I love Andy but there are something that need a more feminine touch, plus he knows I dabble with girls, he understands" Mimi explianed

"So you don't mind" Millie replied opening the towl as it hit the floor as Mimi smiled

"I May as well be fair" She replied doing the same standing there in her red satin panties striking a sexy pose as Millie admired the cute Panda

"I Like Girls too" She admitted hand in panties as Mimi giggled

"Well you like girls, I like girls, and your wet, I think we both know what happens next" Mimi replied as Millie put her hands together clapping happily

"You mean it" She shieked like a giddy schoolgirl as Mimi sat next to her holding her right hand as she sucked them

"I Must be dreaming" Millie stated feeling Mimi's hot tounge thru the gap between her finger scooping her juiced as she laid Millie down licking her chest

"Oh Wow, I never felt something so good" Millie replied as pulled her tounge back as she was massaging Millie's breasts

"Have you ever been with a girl?" Mimi asked questioning the Polar bear as she blushed

"Like I said, I don't have friends, I've never been with _anyone_ " She confessed as Mimi smirked

"I'll have to make this really special" Mimi replied

"I Can't believe your doing this just for me, a girl You just met" Millie stated in disbelief

"What can I say I'm a sucker for a cute girl" Mimi admitted running her fingers thru the elastic of Millie's panties pulling them off as she balled and threw them admiring her privites swollen from arousal

"Looks like time for the main event" Mimi said


	20. The Two Bears (Mimi X Millie)(2 of 2)

(2/2)

Mimi suddenly got on her kness coming to Millie crotch spreading it open with her left hand

"Wait Mimi, This is my first time, remember that?" Millie stated as Mimi giggled

"Don't worry, I Know how to please a girl, This may hurt a but at first, But you'll thank me later" Mimi replied as she started using her right fingers to penetrate her as she did a corkscrewing motion

"There are few things better then popping your cherry for the first time" Mimi suggested while Millie as staring at the ceiling subconciously from the sharp pain Millie as the finger were deep being thrusted in and out as she pulled out her fingers

"Well, That was weird" Millie admitted

"You Know, I just realized this is my first time doing it with another bear" Mimi stated speading the lips with her thumbs running her tounge through the vaginal crevice

"Oh, It's so hot" Mimi complemented as Millie was still sweating as Mimi scooped through the bears genitials enjoying the taste as Millie grabbed the edge of the bench grinding her teeth from arousal, all her thoughts we're centered on the mysterous Panda eating her out as Millie was playing with her nipples which were bumping and rock hard

"That feels unbelievable Mimi, Andy must be really lucky to have _you_ as his girlfriend" Millie stated as Mimi wrapped her lips around the pussy inserting her tounge deep in tickling Millie's insides as she shook her hair a frizzled mess

"Oh... that is ...Ooooh... so nice" Millie said closing her eyes lowering her arm pushing on Mimi's head as she grumble

"Whoa, Don't bite...Gahhhhh..Ooooooh" Millie shriek feeling of Mimi's teeth pinching her clitoris

"Mimi, I Feel very...EEyah..." Millie said running low on breath as Mimi eased her grip on the clit going back to slurping as Millie groaned shrieked plastering the Panda's lower face with juice as Millie was panting

"That...was...unbelievible" Millie stated rolling on her side

"We're not done" Mimi stated pulling her panties down as she stood infront of Millie

"It's my turn" The Panda said sitting on the bench turning her legs towards Millie spreading them as the two postioned in a tribbing pose

"I'll let you take charge here" Mimi said licking her fingers as Millie starting thrusting herself as her privites were mashing with Mimi's as they were scissoring their legs

"For your first time, your pretty good at this" Mimi complemented as Millie blushed as Mimi was finally feeling arousal as her face turned red

"Never thought a virgin would be good at rubbing legs?" Millie replied in defense as Mimi was shacking as their force incresed their cores slamming together making a wet smacking sound as both girls were breathing heavily

"You sure you don't need to slow down" Mimi stated

" No, do you?" Millie replied as two were bashing as a white fluid covered the seat of the bench as they both shrieked in pleasure climxing it sprayed between them as they were panting as Mimi stood up, beads of cum dripping from her they pattered on the wooden floor as she streched

"That was impressive...especially for a virgin" Mimi replied scopping the goo in her hand licking it

"Can I have a taste" Millie asked as Mimi shrugged rubbing her hand one the polar bear's face

"First time tasting your juices, it's an acquried taste" Mimi replied

"Yours is a bit more salty" Millie replied sucking her fingers clean as Mimi was astonished

"What just because I've never been with anyone before doesnt mean I havent tatsed my own brand, when i play with myself i often switch hands so i keep pleasuring myself while I suck my fingers clean like chicken bones" Millie confessed

"Really I do that too, small world" Mimi replied

"We should defidently keep in touch" Mimi added.


	21. Sleepover (Millie X Steven X Shira)

(Takes Place during camp tales 20 chapter 5)

Steven and Shira were enjoying their sleepover as Shira was treching in her red pajamas setting the glasses on her nightstand as they kissed as He pinned her to the bed

"Wow straight to the punch" Shira stated as he proceeded to unbutton her Pjs nuzzle against her breast.

Unknownst to both of them Millie was watching from the doorway peeking thru the cracked door. the sight of the flourescent lights were what originally caught her attention but she was watching the two wolf share an embrace. Millie didn't know why but something was keeping her watching

She watched the two swapping spit as the bear starting tasting her salivia swallowing. the taste didn't wasn't that interesting so she didn't understand the concept as Steven pulled off Shira's top licking her breasts. Millie seeing this slid her hand under her shirt rubbing the hard piece of flesh. the sensation was pleasuring is used her hand rubing her finger across her nipples making them hard

"I Love it when you do that Babe" Shira said to Steven as he placed his hands on the elastic of her Pajama bottoms slowly pulling them off exposing her fully. Millie wanted to look away but couldn't the view was amazing and her instinct compelled her to look as Shira sat on her lover's lap. he brought his hand down patter the girl's front as she hummed.

Millie repeating the action as she gently brought her finger the her genitals rubbing side to side. the bears eyes opened wide he quickly muffled herself as almost shriked falling on her knees. the young keep pushing her finger in making a wet sound. she tried her hardest to be quiet as he body was quivering as she watched. Shira was on her hands and knees as Steven was pounding her making a smacking sounds.

Millie watched them for a good hour, doing several acts in various positions, some Millie didn't know where possible. she was hocked seeing Stven standing and Holding Shira legs around his head as he ate her out in a standing 69. Millie kept thinking Shira was gonna fall but she didn't

"This is so amazing" the bear muttered her gentails hot from watching the dogs fucking

Millie left out small barely audible gasps as the front of the PJs were soaked . The bear proceeded pulling down her bottoms wraped around her knees. she used other hand the spread her lips as she poked the entrance gently. the sensation was overwhelming as she could not keep quiet shieiking as she pressed against the door opening it.

Millie fell foreward into the room embarasses her her pants were around her ankles as the two wolf shifted glance to her as she blushed

"Millie!" Shira said uneasy seeing the wet stains on the tile floor. Shira got up naked as she apprched the polar bear picking her up She set Millie on the bed apoligizing that she had to see that

"Don't be sorry, I enjoyed watching you two" Millie confessed as the two looked at her nervously as Steven was a bit embaressed laying down covering herself with Shira's bedsheets

"Millie, how much exactly did you see"

The bear giggled, I saw all of it, now I Think I get why Shira likes you so much" Millie said jumping on the bed landing on Steven's stomach as he grunted in mild discomfort Stevn tried to play it cool as he gently pushed her off

"Millie, you not gonna tell anyone about this" Steven said gently holding the band of her PJs pulling them up recovering her as she smiled getting off him. Steven rubbed his chest drying the wet stains from Millie's hands

"If you could please leave us alone, we'd really appricate it" Steven said as Millie looked at Shira

"Shira, Can I Please sleep with you two tonight" Millie pleaded giving an innocent stare as Shira tried to look away

"Please not, the Sweetie Eyes" Shira said unable to resist her request as she stared in Millie's eyes admitting defeat she moved some of the covers

"Just this once" Shira stated as Millie got in the faster then the blink of an eye as she rubbed up against the two sleeping between them

"Umm. Night Shira" Steven said confused looking at his girlfriend

"I'm Not tired" Shira replied as he pointied to Millie between them as Shira gently held her shoulders

"Let Her watch" Shira stated rolling over on him

"Yeah, let her watch" Millie repeated giggling watching the two continue their routine.


End file.
